you should have stayed away
by Ultron-5
Summary: Hiccup leaves but something unexspected happens, can Hiccup do what is necessary to keep her from telling. Character death. Hiccup may be a kind of OocTrailer to future fanfiction/Crossover with Naruto.


I own nothing except the bow and arrows and the idea.

* * *

In the forest on Berk walked a skinny teenage boy through the woods with some loads such as clothing, some skins, a bow and some arrows and a rope.

"Leaving"!

"We're leaving", said Hiccup.

"Let's pack up, Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever".

Hiccup bent down to check his pack.

"Oh, man". Suddenly he heard a scraping sound, he turned his head and got a shock when he saw who it was.

"What the...?"

"What are you doing here?", asked Hiccup with panic in his voice.

"I want to know what's going on", said Astrid and laid the stone she had used to sharpen her ax with from her.

"No one just gets as good as you do"

"Especially you", said Astrid and jumped down from the rock she was sitting on.

"Start talking"!

"Are you training with someone?", asked Astrid as she walked towards Hiccup while he backed away from her.

"Training?", said Hiccup confused.

"It better not involve this", said Astrid and grabbed the flying suit Hiccup was wearing.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see..."

Before he knew it Astrid had tossed him on the ground but he came back up in a second.

"You're, you're right, you're right", said Hiccup in a desperate voice.

"I'm through with the lies", said Hiccup.

"I've been making outfits, so you got me, It's time everyone knew, drag me back, go ahead, here we go", said Hiccup.

But she just took his hand and twisted his wrist and caused him a fall on his back.

"Aww, why did you do that", asked Hiccup.

"That's for the lies", said Astrid and then sliced a deep cut his chest with the axe.

"And that's for everything else", said Astrid.

Suddenly they heard a roar and Astrid looked up and saw a furious black dragon storm toward her.

Astrid did not think before she was about to strike against Toothless, but Toothless was quick and swung his tail and struck the ax from her hands.

Meanwhile Hiccup looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"A stone, a stick or just something" thought Hiccup to himself.

Meanwhile Astrid had gotten her ax back, and had brushed toothless in the side.

Hiccup looked towards the lake and saw something flashing in the edge of the water and remembered the first day he visited Toothless and had to throw his knife into the lake.

He ran to where he had seen the flashing, and quickly found what he was looking for.

"Astrid knows too much, I can't let her tell the tribe about toothless", thought Hiccup to himself and ran towards Astrid, there was no way he could defeat her head on so he had to attack when she didn't see it.

Astrid swung her ax and struck toothless in the head with the flat side of the ax and knocked the dragon unconscious, Astrid lifted the ax to finish toothless when she suddenly felt a massive pain in the right side just under the arm which caused her to scream at the sudden pain and to drop the ax.

"You should have stayed away Astrid", said Hiccup and pulled the knife out and stuck it in her stomach and caused her to scream again.

"Hi-Hiccup... cough... why... cough... what have you", asked Astrid shocked at what he had done while coughing up blood.

"You told me to find out whose side I'm on", said Hiccup and pulled the knife out and took the ax and ran over to Toothless.

Astrid looked at Hiccup in pure shock as she tried to stop the bleeding and fell on her knees.

"To you Toothless might just be a devil, but to me, he is a real friend... the only real friend i have ever had on this stupid island", said Hiccup with a dark voice as he remembered how his life on berk was.

"My dad is ashamed of me for who i am, no one ever accepted me, Snotlout would have become chief anyway", said Hiccup.

"Are you friends with a dragon, they are just mindless killers, they are the Vikings worst enemies", said Astrid even more shocked than before.

"Actually they aren't mindless killers, I think that you Vikings are the mindless killers", said Hiccup.

Astrid just stared from him and to the dragon and back to hm as the rage built up in her.

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO RIGHT!... cough cough cough... DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE TRIBE WILL JUST LET YOU GO! THEY WILL FIND YOU ONE DAY AND THEN THEY WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR PET DRAGON, yelled Astrid furious but suddenly coughed an EXTREME amount of blood up.

"You are right, they will never stop looking for me, but … i can win a lot of time by hiding you're corpse"

"You wanna know whose side I am on", said Hiccup and turned towards her.

"NOW I know whose side I'm on... my own side and the dragons, and i will come back and end the war between the Vikings and the dragons, said Hiccup.

Astrid fell on her back.

"Do you really think that YOU of all people ever will last against the entire tribe... cough... you are weak", said Astri with a weak laugh.

"I have heard rumors about some kind of magic called ninkutsu(ninjutsu) or something far away that is worth investigating, said Hiccup calmly.

Toothless made a noise as he began to awaken.

"I can't let you warn anyone, said Hiccup and walked towards Astrid with the knife in his hands.

"I'm sorry it had to end with this, I really liked you... once", said Hiccup coldly.

Astrid just sent him a _i'll kill you _look.

"It's nothing personal Astrid but you know too much", said Hiccup and kneeled down by her side and raised his hands with the blade down towards her ready to finish her.

Astrid eyes widened in fear but tried to hide it and closed her eyes waiting for the knife to stab her in the heart and waited what felt like minutes and suddenly felt a incredible pain in her chest and shot her eyes open.

Hiccup let the knife sit for a few seconds before he pulled the knife out as Astrid's vision started to blur and died a few seconds later.

Hiccup went over to get his stuff, Toothless who was fully awake now followed Hiccup who got onto Toothless and looked towards Astrid.

"Let's get out of here bud", said Hiccup and Toothless flew over and grabbed Astrid's leg and flew towards the lake and dropped Astrid's corpse in the middle of it.

But what they didn't know was that Snotlout and Tuffnut had seen everything that had happened (from the edge where Hiccup had gotten a good look at Toothless) after Astrid sliced Hiccup with her axe, but had been too shocked about the black dragon to do anything.

But they had heard every word Hiccup had said and was frozen in shock.

* * *

I was bored.

And now i have to make a crossover with Naruto and i would like to see Hiccup in the Akatsuki as Deidara's partner.

But i don't know when it will come but i promise it will come.

I wrote this because i wanted a story where Hiccup killed Astrid instead of the usual stuff.


End file.
